Narikaton and Darnussia General Election, 4241
The Narikaton and Darnussia General Election, 4241 was called by the Bundestag after a failure by the Bundestag to form a coalition. The incumbent President, Jens III von Thaller of Iron Ring, was defeated by Anika De Jong of the Liberal Party. This marked the first time in the Federal Republic's history that a Darnussian had been elected President. In the Assembly, which had undergone an extreme seat reduction, the anti-TE alliance got a majority. The Darnussian-nationalist Freedom Party gained 2 seats, and the Red Thallers gained 5 - from the notional results. Meanwhile, the Liberal Democrats lost 2 and Iron Ring lost 3. The Liberals and Conservatives both also made gains, while the PFR lost five seats. A cabinet led by the Liberal Democrat's Dereck Scott. While they and the Progressives won the same number of seats, the Liberal Democrats won more votes. Five of the ministers were Darnussian. Among the cabinet members were two members of the Freedom Party, who re-branded and changed their leader, marking their first entrance into cabinet. 3* | popular_vote1 = 10,888,914 | percentage1 = 17.08% | swing1 = 4.30pp | color1 = 666666 | image2 = | leader2 = Henrik Höller | party2 = Rote Thalleristen Narikatons | last_election2 = 14*, 10.29% | seats2 = 19 | seat_change2 = 5* | popular_vote2 = 8,786,226 | percentage2 = 13.78% | swing2 = 3.49pp | color2 = 660000 | image3 = | leader3 = | party3 = Liberaldemokraten2 | last_election3 = 16*, 11.79% | seats3 = 14 | seat_change3 = 2* | popular_vote3 = 7,446,148 | percentage3 = 11.68% | swing3 = 0.11pp | color3 = FFCC33 | image4 = | leader4 = | party4 = Fortschrittlich Partei | last_election4 = 14*, 11.28% | seats4 = 14 | seat_change4 = * | popular_vote4 = 7,147,259 | percentage4 = 11.21% | swing4 = 0.07pp | color4 = 006600 | image5 = | leader5 = Gunter Weingartner | party5 = Nationale Liberale Partei | last_election5 = 13*, 9.62% | seats5 = 14 | seat_change5 = 1* | popular_vote5 = 7,192,581 | percentage5 = 11.28% | swing5 = 1.66pp | color5 = 003366 | image6 = | leader6 = | party6 = Liberale Partei2 | last_election6 = 11*, 8.98% | seats6 = 12 | seat_change6 = 1* | popular_vote6 = 5,444,156 | percentage6 = 8.54% | swing6 = 0.44pp | color6 = FF9900 | image7 = | leader7 = | party7 = Konservative Unionistische Partei | last_election7 = 10*, 7.73% | seats7 = 11 | seat_change7 = 1* | popular_vote7 = 5,382,962 | percentage7 = 8.45% | swing7 = 0.72pp | color7 = 0099CC | image8 = | leader8 = Kristiene Staarman | party8 = Vrijheid Partij | last_election8 = 8*, 6.42% | seats8 = 10 | seat_change8 = 2* | popular_vote8 = 4,718,339 | percentage8 = 7.40% | swing8 = 0.98pp | color8 = CC0066 | map_image = | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Above: Map detailing popular vote by province, with graphs indicating the number of seats won. (* Notional Results) | title = Bundeskanzler | posttitle = Bundeskanzler after election | before_election = Vacant | before_party = | after_election = Dereck Scott | after_party = Liberaldemokraten2 }}